Oran Berry
When held by a Pokémon, it will be used in battle to restore 10 HP. A hold item that restores 10 HP in battle. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to heal the user by just 10 HP. It may be used or held by a Pokémon to heal the user by just 10 HP. |d5=If held by a Pokémon, it heals the user by just 10 HP. |d6=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore its own HP by 10 points during battle. |d7=A Berry to be consumed by Pokémon. If a Pokémon holds one, it can restore its own HP by 10 points during battle. |effect=Restores 10 HP |nameor= |basis=Orange |type=Poison |power= |scoop1=2 |stick1=1 |scoop2=3 |stick2=2 |scoop3=4 |stick3=3 |grow3=12 |grow4=16 |treeimage=Oran tree.gif |spicy4=10 |dry4=10 |sour4=10 |bitter4=10 |sweet4=10 |spicytag=yes |drytag=yes |bittertag=yes |sourtag=yes |sweettag=yes }} An Oran Berry (Japanese: Oran Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. It is the spiritual successor of the standard from Generation II, having an identical effect when used on or by a Pokémon. Locations , , and when the first arrives there. | RSE2=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | RSE3=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | RSE4=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | FRLG1= (15% chance)| FRLG2=Berry Forest (regenerates)| FRLG3=Hidden in Routes , and Water Path. | orre1=Sometimes given by an old man with a in Agate Village. | 3wild1=Always held by wild . | 3wild2=Often (50% chance) held by wild , , , and . | 3wild3=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild and . | DPPt1=Growing in Floaroma Town and on (south side) when the player first arrives there. | DPPt2=Held by the traded in an in-game trade at Oreburgh City. | DPPt3=Sometimes given by the Berry Master. | DPPt4=Sometimes awarded after earning less than 3000 points at Pal Park. | HGSS1=Given by a in Violet City in exchange for a Blue Shard. | HGSS2=Found in the first chamber of Ruins of Alph. | HGSS3=From the woman on , after defeating or capturing . | HGSS4=Can be given by Bug Catcher Wade on . | HGSS5=Third prize at the Goldenrod Department Store lottery. | 4wild1=Always held by wild . | 4wild2=Often (50% chance) held by wild , , , or . | 4wild3=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild , , or . | Walk1=Commonly found in after 300+ steps. | Walk2=Always held by a female level 10 ; very commonly found in . | BW1=Gift from Cheren after defeating him in Striaton City. | BW2=Given after defeating a on . | B2W21=Received from Alder when met on for the second time. | B2W22=Join Avenue ( )| B2W23=Can be obtained from Funfest Mission and . | 5wild1=Often (50% chance) held by wild , , , , , or . | 5wild2=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild and . | DW1=Can be found in the after 0+ Dream Points. | MD1=It can be found in many dungeons or can be bought for 50 Poké. It can be sold for 25 Poké. | XY1=Given by the Berry grower at the . | XY2=Growing on . | XY3=Given by a tourist at Parfum Palace. | XY4=Given by the salesman in Couriway Town after purchasing a Fresh Water. | XY5=Can be given by Inver at the . | XY6=Sometimes found on blue Berry trees. | ORAS1=Growing on Routes and when the first arrives there. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Normal Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | ORAS3=Can be given by the Berry Master's wife if the player does not qualify for a special Berry. | ORAS4=Can be given by a girl in the Pretty Petal flower shop. | ORAS5=Sometimes given by a in Lilycove City. | ORAS6=Can be given by Proprietor Inver at the | 6wild1=Rarely (5% chance ) or often (50% chance ) held by wild . | 6wild2=Often (50% chance) held by wild . | SM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and . | SM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | SM3=From the old man at the , after getting rid of Team Skull. | SM4=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild Pokémon ( ). | USUM1=Can be found in Berry piles in Routes , , , and . | USUM2=Can be given by a clerk in the Thrifty Megamart. | USUM3=From the old man at the . | USUM4=Sometimes dropped after ambush encounters with wild Pokémon ( ). | 7wild1=Rarely (5% chance) held by wild . | }} Growth and harvest Generation III An Oran Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 12 hours, with 3 hours per stage. An Oran tree will yield 2-3 Berries. Generation IV An Oran Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 16 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Oran tree will yield 2-5 Berries. Generation VI An Oran Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours, with 4 hours per stage. An Oran tree will yield 4-15 Berries. During its growth, watering the plant will add 1 Berry to the final harvest, weeding it will add 2, and removing a pest will add 3. Generation VII An Oran Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 24 hours. An Oran tree will yield 4-12 Berries. Uses Held item Generation III If the holder's is below 50% at the end of a turn, it will consume its held Oran Berry and restore 10 HP. Generation IV onward If the holder's falls below 50%, it will consume its held Oran Berry and restore 10 HP. Generation V onward If the holder's falls below 50%, it will consume its held Oran Berry and restore 10 HP. Due to a glitch, dropping below half HP by taking self-inflicted damage from will not activate the Oran Berry. Bag item When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it restores 10 HP to that Pokémon. It is consumed after use. Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 60 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, an Oran Berry will produce at least a level 13 Dry Poffin when cooking alone. Artwork In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series Price |50 |25 }} |50 |5 }} |100 |10 }} |25 |5 }} |} |} Effect It is a food item that restores HP by 100 and by 5 /2 . In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, if the user's max HP is less than 100 or their HP is full, it temporarily increases max HP by 10 for that dungeon. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, there is also an item that damages the user by 10 HP, but looks the same as the Oran Berry on a dungeon floor. Description |A food item that restores HP. It also slightly fills the Pokémon's .}} |A food item that restores HP. It also fills the Pokémon's slightly.}} |Eating it restores HP.}} |Eating it restores HP. Additionally, it increases your max HP only during the adventure. If your max HP is 100 or more, your max HP won't increase unless you eat it when your HP is full.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Tiny Woods, Thunderwave Cave, Mt. Steel, Sinister Woods, Silent Chasm, Mt. Thunder, Great Canyon, Lapis Cave, Rock Path, Snow Path, Frosty Forest, Mt. Freeze, Uproar Forest, Howling Forest, Stormy Sea, Silver Trench, Fiery Field, Lightning Field, Northwind Field, Western Cave, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Buried Relic, Wish Cave, Southern Cavern, Wyvern Hill, Solar Cave, Darknight Relic, Waterfall Pond, Unown Relic, Joyous Tower, Purity Forest, Oddity Cave, Remains Island Kecleon Shops (Mt. Blaze, Frosty Forest, Magma Cavern, Northern Range, Pitfall Valley, Wyvern Hill, Joyous Tower, Oddity Cave, Remains Island) |- | | | Various dungeons |- | | | Post Town merchants, Paradise Facilities, various dungeons |- | | | Kecleon Shops, various dungeons |} |} Appearance Sprites Models In the anime Oran Berry is one of the most often seen Berries in the , commonly used to heal weakened Pokémon. Oran Berries, along with many other Berries, debuted in The Lotad Lowdown. They were being grown at the Pretty Petal flower shop. In Just One of the Geysers, Oran Berries appeared among the many food items seen inside Brawly's fridge. In Pokéblock, Stock, and Berry, Oran Berries were seen among the many other Berries sold at the Berry Market. Multiple Oran Berries appeared in Berry, Berry Interesting, along with many other kinds of Berries. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!, Team Go-Getters used an Oran Berry to restore 's health, and later split another one to restore each member of Team Meanies. Oran Berries, along with many other Berries, appeared in Like It or Lup It!. gave some Oran Berries to a in Leave It To Brocko!. Several Oran Berries were seen in Abigail's Berry basket in Cooking Up a Sweet Story!. Several Oran trees appeared in Buizel Your Way Out Of This!. was also seen eating a Berry from the said trees. Oran Berries were one of the many kinds of Berries seen during Hungry for the Good Life!. had her to bring some Oran Berries for her injured in Trials and Adulations!. A wild that was using to steal other Pokémon's energy in order to restore a damaged tree left an Oran Berry to restore his drained energy in Promoting Healthy Tangrowth!. Oran Berries, along with multiple other Berries, were seen in Three Sides to Every Story!, growing at 's garden. Several Oran trees appeared in PK21. Meowth tried to pick up one, but accidentally grabbed 's tail. Marill then proceeded to use , putting Meowth, , and to . In The Brockster Is In!, Brock mixed some Durin Berries and Oran Berries into an energy drink to medicate a ed Pichu. However, Pichu was too weak to drink the medicine, and was instead healed when Brock's evolved into and used on it. gave a wild an Oran Berry in A Venipede Stampede!. In Ash and Trip's Third Battle!, Iris challenged to a race to an Oran tree and back. However, since the two ran into Trip along the way, the race was never finished. In [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], multiple Oran Berries were seen in Eindoak Town. Multiple Oran Berry appeared in The Beartic Mountain Feud!. Iris gave a wild an Oran Berry in Baffling the Bouffalant!. An Oran tree appeared in All for the Love of Meloetta!, where Iris and found it on a cliff. Iris used her to pick up a Berry from the tree and take it to the sick . and were seen eating Oran Berries in a flashback in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice. gave Ash's Pikachu an Oran Berry in The Name's N! to help it recover from James's 's attack. Oran Berries were used as a part of a medicine in The Island of Illusions!. Multiple Oran trees were seen growing on Wayfarer Island in Butterfree and Me!. Ash and gathered some Berries from the trees for a wild they were trying to help to evolve, but were soon chased away by an angry , whose territory the area was. Several Oran Berries were seen in Eevee & Friends. gave Ash's Pikachu, , and newly caught an Oran Berry each in A Battle of Aerial Mobility!. Several Oran Berries were seen at Sherman's salon in Grooming Furfrou!. gave Ash's Froakie an Oran Berry in Kindergarten Chaos! after her had defeated Froakie in a . Multiple Oran Berries appeared in Facing the Grand Design!, where a group of wild and were seen feeding the forest Pokémon near Grace Tower. Oran Berries were seen among the Berries Ash gave to his Pokémon as a gift in Under the Pledging Tree!. Multiple Oran Berries were seen growing in Dr. White's garden in A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways!. Several Oran Berries were seen in a pile of Berries being eaten by Meowth in Good Friends, Great Training!. Multiple Oran Berries appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! as Poké Puff ingredients during the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase. Multiple Oran Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, were seen at a Pokémon Center in Adventures in Running Errands!. Oran Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. An Oran tree appeared in A Fiery Rite of Passage!, where a wild was seen eating an Oran Berry from the tree. Multiple Oran Berries appeared in A Dancing Debut!, first during the Couriway Town Pokémon Showcase and later as a part of Ash and his friends' meal. Multiple Oran Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared at the Nebel Plateau in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Oran Berries appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! among the Berries Ash and his friends used while making a feast at Professor Sycamore's laboratory. Multiple Oran Berries, along with numerous other Berries, appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!. Several Oran Berries appeared in That's Why the Litten is a Scamp!. One of them was taken by , who gave the Berry to an old it was living with. Multiple Oran Berries appeared in A Seasoned Search!. Oran Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. Multiple Oran Berries, along with many other kinds of Berries, appeared in Lulled to La-La Land!. Multiple Oran Berries appeared in Treasure Hunt, Akala Style!, when was on her treasure hunts on Akala Island and when was on her second hunt for treasure. Oran Berries were seen as a part of Snowy's meal in Night of a Thousand Poses!. Mallow was seen feeding multiple Oran Berries to an injured in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!. Oran Berries were seen in the pile of Berries in 's den in Acting True to Form!. An Oran Berry appeared in SM064 at the nest of a group of wild . In the manga In the Pocket Monsters HGSS Jō's Big Adventure manga In Jō VS Team Rocket, Jō tried to give the red Gyarados some Oran Berries after it had tired from battling, but it refused to take any. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In I Dare Ya, Altaria... Knock Chic off My Shoulder, an Oran Berry appeared among the Berries that had collected during her travels. In Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II, an Oran Berry was seen among the many Berries that Cyrus's 's Mini-Noses dug out of 's fur while trying to retrieve Cyrus's camera. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Cheryl told her to eat its held Oran Berry while battling Mars's , but the Ogre Darner Pokémon used to eat the Berry before Blissey could. In Listening to Pokémon, used some Oran Berries and Potions to heal his Pokémon after having a battle with . In An X-cuse to Come Out and Play, gave Kanga an Oran Berry to feed it. In PASM11, multiple Oran Berries appeared in the pile of Berries gathered by a group of Pokémon at Lush Jungle while helping in her search for a special Mirage Berry. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!!, Roark gave Hareta an Oran Berry before their battle. Later, Hareta's Piplup managed to avoid being defeated by Roark's Cranidos by eating a piece of the Oran Berry, winning the battle for Hareta and earning him the . In the TCG The following is a list of cards named or holding an Oran Berry. |type=Trainer|enset=EX Ruby & Sapphire|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=85/109|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=055/055|jpset2=ADV-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=043/ADV-P|enset3=EX Emerald|enrarity3=Uncommon|ennum3=80/106|jpsetlink3=Master Kit|jpset3=Side Deck|jpnum3=008/012}} |type=Colorless|enset=POP Series 6|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=7/17|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=026/DP-P}} |type=Lightning|enset=POP Series 6|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=9/17|jpset=DP-P Promotional cards|jpnum=025/DP-P}} Trivia * Oran Berry blue coloration is the inverse of the color of its namesake, the orange. Names Category:HP-restoring Berries de:Sinelbeere es:Baya Aranja fr:Baie Oran it:Baccarancia ja:オレンのみ zh:橙橙果（道具）